disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1994
]] '']] '']] opens at Disney-MGM Studios.]] '']] '']] Events *After 10 years, ''The Fox and the Hound is the last video in the Walt Disney Classics VHS series. *Disney began releasing direct-to-video titles. *Walt Disney Computer Software shut down and renamed to Disney Interactive. *Disney Interactive founded as the successor to Walt Disney Computer Software. Theatrical releases *January 14 - Iron Will *February 11 - Blank Check is released to negative reviews *March 25 - D2: The Mighty Ducks ''is released to negative reviews but financial success. *April 15 - ''White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf *June 15 - The Lion King ''is released to universal acclaim amongst many critics. *July 15 - ''Angels in the Outfield *October 28 - Squanto: A Warrior's Tale *December 16 - The Santa Clause ''is released to positive reviews. *December 25 - ''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book Television *September 3 - ''Aladdin'' *October - Gargoyles Theme parks *March 26 - Food Rocks opens at Epcot. *July 6 - Captain EO closes at Epcot *July 22 - Sunset Boulevard opens at Disney-MGM Studios. *August 12 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney MGM Studios. *September 5 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage closes at Magic Kingdom. *September 29 - Innoventions opens at Epcot *November 9 - Skyway closes at Disneyland Video games *January - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 for NES *February - Mickey's Ultimate Challenge for Super NES, Genesis, Game Boy, and Game Gear *April - The Jungle Book for NES *June - Beauty and the Beast for NES and Super NES *July - The Jungle Book for Super NES, Genesis, and Game Boy *December - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse for Super NES, Genesis, and Sega CD Live shows *''Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical'' opens VHS releases *January 11 - The Frog Prince and Hey, Cinderella! *January 14 - Muppet Babies: Be My Valentine *February 2 - Paul Bunyan, Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! and Campout at Walt Disney World, and Disney Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho, You Can Fly, The Bare Necessities, Under the Sea, Disneyland Fun, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Be Our Guest, and Friend Like Me (re-issues) *February 8 - Love Tales *March 4 - The Fox and the Hound and Bonkers (3 VHS) *April 11 - It's the Muppets!: Meet the Muppets and More Muppets, Please!, Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, Muppet Babies: Explore with Us, Time to Play, Let's Build, and The Tale of the Bunny Picnic. *April 13 - Cool Runnings *June 3 - The Return of Jafar *June 29 - Iron Will *July 27 - Blank Check *August 24 - D2: The Mighty Ducks *September 2 - The Prince and the Pauper *September 9 - Hocus Pocus *September 30 - The Nightmare Before Christmas *October 14 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which becomes the first video in the ''Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection'' line of videotapes, along with Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Pete's Dragon, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, The Three Caballeros, and So Dear to My Heart. *October 28 - Old Yeller, The Parent Trap, Swiss Family Robinson, Pollyanna, Escape to Witch Mountain, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, 20,000 Leauges Under the Sea, The Shaggy Dog, That Darn Cat!, The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, The Apple Dumpling Gang, and The Three Lives of Thomasina. *November - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *December 13 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life, *December 14 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs ''(re-issue), The Twelve Days of Christmas ''(re-issue) People Births *February 23 - Dakota Fanning (voice actress) *April 18 - Moises Arias (actor) *May 4 - Alexander Gould (actor) *December 3 - Jake T. Austin (actor) Deaths *January 1 - Cesar Romero (actor) *January 8 - Pat Buttram (actor) *January 28 - Hal Smith (voice artist) *February 24 - Dinah Shore (singer and actress) *March 4 - John Candy (actor and comedian) *June 14 - Henry Mancini (composer) Character debuts *June 3 - Abis Mal *June 15 - Simba, Scar, Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa *Mozenrath *Sadira 1994